Harold Mcbride
|dislikes = Clyde in danger Parties Being overwhelmed Howard's beef bourguignon Seeing Clyde upset Cleopawtra misbehaving |voice = Wayne Brady Janusz Wituch (S1E9a) Artur Janusiak (since S1E16a) Nir Barak Saar Badishi (Clyde and His Dads) Gábor Joó Tomás González Toni Astigarraga Flávio Back François Creton Gerald Nacua}} |fullname = Harold McBride |alias = Hare-Bear (by Howard) Mr. McBride (by all of the Louds) Dad (by Clyde) |birthday = Unknown (adult) |image = The Loud House Harold McBride Nickelodeon.png |quote = "Great good heavens!"}} Harold McBride is a supporting character in The Loud House. Personality Harold is more level-headed and calmer than his husband. He is normally in charge of preparing and serving dinner at the McBride house. He is a skilled chef, especially when it comes to making Clyde's favorite food, Swiss chard frittata. A pet name Howard has for him is "Hare-Bear". Due to having completely different life experiences than Lincoln, Harold often mistakes his comments for jokes and thinks he is very funny. He tends to use outdated slang and exclamations involving the word "great", such as "Great good heavens!", and "Great Betty Buckley!" Harold used to play baseball when he was in college. He is still able to play but is obviously not as athletic as he used to be. Harold owns multiple sweater vests and bow ties in different colors, one of them being holiday-themed. Biography Season 1 Harold is one of Clyde's dads, and he is seen or mentioned in ten episodes of the first season. He is first mentioned in "A Tale of Two Tables", in which Clyde helps Howard and Harold do their taxes, while Lincoln calls him, via walkie-talkie. In "Overnight Success", Harold makes his first on-screen appearance. In the episode, he walks Clyde over to the Loud family's house for a sleepover. Off-screen in "Hand-Me-Downer", Howard and Harold go tandem biking and find Lynn's lost BMX bike. In "The Green House", Clyde tells Mrs. Johnson that his parents use solar panels and try not to burn any fossil fuels. Harold and Howard are the focus of the episode "Attention Deficit". In this episode, it is revealed that Harold played baseball in college. In "Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru", Clyde says that Howard and Harold call him a great hugger and always compliment his "million-dollar" smile. In "Roughin' It", Howard and Harold stay at the North Valley Bed & Breakfast while Clyde camps outside with Lincoln. They give Clyde many modern appliances and supplies to use. It is revealed in the same episode that Howard and Harold once went on a safari. There, they camped out in a fancy tent with its own veranda. In "The Waiting Game", Howard and Harold make Clyde wear a hazmat suit to Chandler's sewage party. After Clyde falls off the Tunnel of Love ride in "A Fair to Remember", the carnival manager asks "the parents of a soggy boy" (Clyde) to come pick him up. Howard and Harold do not make a physical appearance, but this line indirectly references them. In "April Fools Rules", Clyde tells Lincoln that he and his dads have to keep their cat Cleopawtra in a crate when she gets "feisty". Howard and Harold's tandem bicycle appears in "Butterfly Effect", although neither of the dads were seen in the episode. Their house and chairs once again appear without them in "One Flu Over the Loud House". Season 2 Harold appeared in two of the three first episodes in Season 2. He was present for the series' holiday special "11 Louds a Leapin'". "Baby Steps" was another episode that focused on them. In it, Clyde thinks he and Howard are going to have another child. It ends up being a misunderstanding and they were actually getting another kitten for him. At the end of the episode, Howard and Harold decide to go out together while they let Clyde practice his big brother skills. In "The Whole Picture", it is revealed that Howard and Harold back up all of Clyde's childhood photos with their online cloud storage. Clyde also mentions that he and his dads hold acting sessions every Friday. In "Cheater by the Dozen", Clyde says that he is not allowed to watch R-rated movies, further showing how his dads treat him like a baby. Although the episode takes place mostly at the McBride house and the dads' tandem bicycle is seen, they do not physically show up at all. In "Kick the Bucket List", Howard and Harold surprise Clyde by going on an eight-day vacation in Hawaii. They go on a plane, visit a volcano, go sailing, and swim in the ocean. Throughout the entire trip, Clyde tries to trim down the list of activities he planned to do with Lincoln over spring break. This leaves him distracted, so Howard and Harold have to continually save him from danger he is unaware of: they pull him away from lava when visiting the volcano, catch him when he nearly falls overboard on their sailing trip, and take a fish off of his head when they go swimming. In "ARGGH! You for Real?", he and Howard become worried about Clyde throwing all his stuff and call Lincoln to help them. In "Health Kicked", Harold and Howard are shown to be competing in the Royal Woods Ultra Extreme Ninja Competition. Later, they came by pulling their van with rope. In "Yes Man", he is seen in a photo when Clyde calls Lincoln with his laptop. In "Tricked!", Clyde mentions that if candy is brought to the McBride House, his dads will it lock up and only bring out one small piece at a time. In "Snow Way Down", Harold and Howard are the major focus in this episode, where Lincoln discovers how overprotective they are. Season 3 In "Tripped!", it is mentioned that Clyde and his dads are taking care the family pets. In "White Hare", he and Howard are mentioned when Lincoln tells Clyde that their are some things a man must alone. Clyde then Lincoln he said the same thing to his dad the first he used the public restroom. In "Teachers' Union", Clyde mentions to Coach Pacowski that he and Howard state there is a lid for every jar. In "Pasture Bedtime", Clyde mentions that Harold and Howard check to make sure that re-applies his bug spray. In "What Wood Lincoln Do?", Harold and Howard appear in flashback while Clyde is being lifted into an ambulance after trying to inflate balloon himself. In "Absent Minded", Clyde mentions that he traded Harold or Howard's quiche for Rusty's leftover pizza. In "Game Boys", Clyde mentions to Lincoln that his dad think they need one full day to completely unplug. Other Harold and Howard are mentioned in the compilation short "The Many Sides of Clyde McBride." In a 2016 live stream from the Nickelodeon Animation Studio Facebook page, Miguel Puga drew the Dads. They are also drawn by Chris Savino in a live stream from February 2017. Howard and Harold were mentioned by Lincoln in an animated Facebook Live video in October 2017, when he talks to Clyde and says "Say hi to your dads for me!" Appearance Harold is a round man with dark skin and black hair. His hair appears to be thinning and is very short compared to Howard's. Harold bears a resemblance to Clyde. He wears a blue/teal sweater vest with a black bow tie, and a light blue shirt underneath. He also sports a pair of jeans and brown loafer shoes. In a live stream from Nickelodeon on February 2017, Chris Savino drew the Dads' original designs. Harold was shown to be bald and have no chin outline, but otherwise, his features were identical. Appearances :Total episodes: 27 Shorts *"Clyde and His Dads" Season 1 *"A Tale of Two Tables" (mentioned) *"Overnight Success" *"Hand-Me-Downer" (mentioned) *"The Green House" (mentioned) *"Attention Deficit" *"April Fools Rules" (mentioned) *"Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru" (mentioned) *"Roughin' It" (cameo) *"The Waiting Game" (mentioned) *"A Fair to Remember" (indirectly mentioned) Season 2 *"11 Louds a Leapin'" *"Baby Steps" *"The Whole Picture" (mentioned) *"Kick the Bucket List" *"ARGGH! You for Real?" *"Health Kicked" *"Yes Man" (pictured) *"Tricked!" (mentioned) *"Snow Way Down" Season 3 *"Tripped!" (mentioned) *"White Hare" (mentioned) *"Teachers' Union" (mentioned) *"Pasture Bedtime" (mentioned) *"What Wood Lincoln Do?" (cameo) *"Absent Minded" (mentioned) *"Game Boys" (mentioned) *"Middle Men" (mentioned) Trivia *The colors and styles of clothing that the Loud and McBride parents wear correspond with each other. Harold and Lynn Sr. both wear sweaters and brown loafer shoes, and they both have thinning hair. *Whenever the Loud House social media accounts refer to Howard and Harold as Clyde's dads, "Dads" is capitalized as a proper noun. *Many male/male couples hyphenate their last names and use both, but the McBrides only use one of theirs. It is unknown if Harold or Howard's family name was McBride before they married. *In Lincoln's dream in "One of the Boys", every character's gender is swapped and there is a female version of Clyde. It can be inferred that Girl-Clyde would be the adoptive daughter of a lesbian couple (meaning that she has two mothers who are the female versions of Howard and Harold). *Either Howard or Harold must have been a medical professional at some point or at least gone through medical school. It is mentioned that they give Lincoln and Clyde their vaccinations in "Attention Deficit", so they must have easy access to medical equipment, and the license to administer that kind of medication. *In "One Flu Over the Loud House", it is shown that the McBrides have peanuts in their kitchen. Since Clyde is allergic to peanuts, this must mean that Howard and/or Harold can eat them. *Howard only calls him Harold instead of Hare-Bear once, during a brief scene in "Attention Deficit", when Howard is really stressed out. *Although Harold and Clyde look alike, Harold's skin is a little darker and his hair does not have the same white outline as Clyde's. *Sometimes, only one of Harold's arms is visible when he is shown from the side. *Similarly to Lincoln, when Harold says something loudly, he turns his head back so only his nose and mouth are shown. *Since he's voiced by the same person in the Latin American dub of the series, his voice changes in Season 2. *His Polish name is Hubert Młodowski. es:Harold McBride id:Harold McBride pl:Hubert Młodowski pt-br:Harold McBride ru:Гарольд Макбрайд tl:Harold McBride